Mental
by rubberduck2
Summary: Courtney,its not all you think it is." "What do you mean?" "I'm saying that your asleep, this is a dream, and it's all just to cover up the fact that you're not where you rested your head at night and when you wake up you will not be alone."
1. New Neighbor

**okay this is my new story, if its a little confusing at first im sorry but eventually it will all come together and at first it might seem like a cxj story but trust me i could never write a cxj fanfic! dxc always:**

**

* * *

  
**

Courtney's POV:

I slowly blinked my eyes open and took in a huge breath of air. I woke up with a smile on my face like I have for a few months now. I fixed my yellow bed sheets and twirled as I headed over to the window. The room was being lit by beautiful natural lighting. I opened the window and let a nice breeze gently hit my face. I looked out the window and sighed. The world outside was beautiful the birds were chirping there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was almost like a scene from a fairy tale.

I went over to my dresser and picked out a flowy yellow dress that stopped a few inches above my knee. I slipped it on and continued to twirl around the room. Before all of this my life was so busy and stressful I don't know what happened but my world now is perfect.

I hummed as I continued to carelessly swirl around the room, gallivanting across the shiny wood floors. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk in. I stopped twirling and saw that it was Leo the estate bell hop.

I lived in Poshly Heights a very upper class type of suburb. Where I lived was kind of weird, there were a bunch of different houses but you would rent them, all of the houses in this town are owned by a landlord, so basically our suburb was kind of like a huge apartment separated into different houses. There was a building in the center of town which is where you could check out of your house or rent a different house, it was also a place just to meet other residents in the area.

"Hello Leo." I said cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Davis." He said formally.

"How can I help you?" I asked as I continued to gallivant around the room.

"Well a new resident has moved into the Poshly Heights residency and the land lord would like everyone to meet him."

"Oh wonderful I love new neighbors where are we meeting?"

"In the Poshly Center. There will be a breakfast buffet there and please be there by 10 am."

I glanced at the clock and it was 9:30, I had about half an hour before I had to leave. Luckily everything in Poshly Heights was a walking distance away so I didn't have to worry about being late. "Wonderful I'll be there soon."

"Okay have a good day Miss." Leo said as he left my room.

"Wait Leo, how did you get up here anyway, isn't my front door locked?" I said getting kind of creeped out that Leo just let himself in.

"I have a key to all estate houses Miss but I'm sorry next time I'll knock."

"Oh it's fine no problem." Leo turned to leave for a second time but I had one more thing to ask, "Wait! One last thing, will Justin be at the neighbor meeting?" Justin oh Justin, he was gorgeous, sweet and funny I couldn't help but like him.

"Yes the neighbor meeting is mandatory."

"Ok thanks so much Leo, what would I do without you?"

"The estate would be at absolute chaos." Leo said jokingly as he smiled and waved good bye.

I skipped into the bathroom and put on my makeup, I had to look absolutely perfect for meeting Justin, I mean meeting the new neighbor…fine I mean Justin. After applying mascara and lip gloss I was out the door heading toward the Poshly Center. Right as I walked out the front door, I stopped to look around, the neighborhood was like a picture out a magazine, there were perfect white picket fences. Grass that was greener than spinach, and kids laughing while playing in the sprinkler. I picked up my Poshly Heights newspaper and quickly tossed it into the house.

I then started off to the Poshly Center. As I was walking down the sidewalk I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and saw it was my neighbor Bridgette. Bridgette was fun, she was my best friend, I could go to her about anything.

"Court! Court! Wait up!" She called out.

I paused and waited for her to catch up. When she finally reached me she was out of breath and tried to talk but was breathing too heavily to say anything.

I laughed, "You okay Bridge?"

"Just peachy." She said breathlessly. "But anyway look at you all dressed up."

"Oh this old thing?" I said as I spun and posed.

"I'm guessing it's for a certain tan model?" She teased.

"Maybe, and I'm guessing your dressing casually for a certain party boy?" I teased back.

"Maybe." She said coyly.

We laughed and continued down the street until we reached the Poshly Center. It was a quaint one-story, round building that was made completely out of glass.

From the outside we saw people laughing and gathering in different little groups. We approached the building and opened the sleek door. As we entered there was a cool breeze that hit us gently. The Poshly Center was gorgeous, it was formal and had a beautiful gushing fountain in the center. There weren't that many people considering our neighborhood was decently small but it wasn't so under populated that you would ever feel lonely. I looked around and saw Geoff waving at us excitedly and gesturing for us to come over.

"Come on, a certain blond guy is calling for you." I said as I pulled Bridge toward Geoff.

"Hey kid!" Geoff said as he engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

I laughed, "Hey Geoff."

"Bridge!" He said as he gave Bridge a gentler more intimate hug.

"Hey Geoff." She said hazily as she wrapped his arms around him.

"Okay, I'll just get breakfast." I said knowing that they would be arm and arm pretty much all day.

I walked over to the buffet table and saw Gwen and Leshawna laughing as Harold tried to impress Leshawna, and Katie and Sadie gossiping with Lindsay and Beth.

"Hey Carri!" Lindsay said as she waved excitedly.

I just rolled my eyes and waved back, even though Lindsay was the stupidest person I've ever met I was fond of her blond moments. When I got to the buffet table I reached over to grab a plate but Justin smoothly handed me one.

I nervously laughed, "Oh thanks,"

"No problem." He said.

"So…" I said trying to fill in the awkward silence.

He put some eggs and bacon on his plate and waited intently for me to say something.

"Have you seen the new neighbor yet?" I asked nervously.

"No but…" He got closer to me and lowered his voice. "rumor has it the new guys a real smart-ass."

I rolled my eyes, just what I needed, someone to make my non-stressful life stressful again.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah they say he's been kicked out of other suburbs because he was 'too much to handle'" He said using air quotes.

"Ugh, oh well what can one do?" I shrugged. I honsetly couldn't care less about this new neighbor I just really wanted to have alone time with Justin. "So Justin I was wonde-" I started but I got cut off by Chris (the manager) standing in the middle of the room about to make an announcement.

"Hi, I hope you guys are all enjoying the food but I just wanted to greet you guys to your new neighbor." Chris said as he gestured to front door where we all saw a punk-type guy standing at the front door.

Oh god, he had black shaggy hair which had a few pricks of green at the tips of some hairs and he was carrying hockey sticks along with a few over stuffed duffel bags. Just what we need, someone to stir up trouble.

"Come up here young man and introduce yourself." Chris called out.

The punk walked over to Chris and winked at me as he passed. Another plus he likes to hit on everyone.

The punk dumped all of his luggage onto Chris who immediately fell over. He grabbed the microphone and started to talk. "Hello everyone I'm Duncan and I'm moving into Snobby Heights." He announced.

"Its Poshly, Poshly Heights." Harold corrected.

"Does it look like I care now shut up dweeb."

I heard Harold say gosh and Leshawna comfort him by saying, "It's all right baby."

After Chris called for Leo and more bell hops to get the luggage Chris stood back up and dusted himself off. He grabbed the microphone and continued to speak, "So everyone Duncan will be living in estate 3B."

Justin turned to me and said, "Isn't 3B next to your estate?"

"Unfortunately." I said through gritted teeth.

I immediately headed to the front desk, I was not going to be neighbors with that hooligan. "Chris!" I snapped at him.

"Yes?"

"I want a new estate!"

"I'm sorry but Duncan took the last estate, we're all booked sorry Courtney."

"Ugh!" I said as I threw my hands in the air.

"Hey whats all the commotion about?" A voice said as they wrapped an arm around me.

I turned and saw Duncan getting much too close to me. I took his arm off and scooted away from him.

"Oh nothing Sir." Chris said.

"Sir? Huh, this place is fancy!" Duncan said.

Wow, he's so immature.

"I'm Chris I'm the manager if you have any questions you can come to me and the girl standing next to you is Courtney, actually she's your neighbor. Courtney, could you be so kind as to show Duncan to his home?"

"Isn't that your job?" I said annoyed.

"Now Courtney don't be rude to our new guest." Chris snapped.

"Yeah Courtney don't be rude." Duncan said.

"Fine, Leo grab his stuff and let's go." I ordered.

I quickly walked down the street, the faster I got there the faster I could get away from him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Why don't we slow down the pace, I can hardly keep up with you." Duncan called out.

"That's the point." I responded.

"Ooooh, we've got a sassy one, this snobby town just might be fun after all." Duncan said.

I just rolled my eyes, as hard as it might be I will not let him get to me.

"Okay here's your house have fun living here." I said the moment we touched a single grass on his lawn.

"Wait, Miss Courtney, Chris is expecting you to show him around and tell him how everything works." Leo said shyly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Like I said to Chris, isn't that your job!?" I yelled at Leo.

"I'm sorry Chris wants all of the bell hops on duty for a special upcoming event." Leo said a little fearfully.

I scrunched my hand into a fist and then just let it go. There's no point getting worked up over this, just give him the damn tour and move on. "Fine, Duncan let me show me your house."

"Does that mean we're gonna inspect the bed rooms?" He said suggestively.

I ignored that comment and had Leo and the other bell hops drop off Duncans things. I waved good bye to the bell hops and had Duncan reluctantly tip all of them.

We entered his house and I told him all about the neighborhood and how everything works. I kept getting sidetracked during my speech though because Duncan kept looking around nervously.

"You okay?" I said suspiciously.

"Are there cameras in this house?" He said as he opened drawers and looked frantically in cabinets.

"Not that I know of…" I thought he was weird to begin with but now he was twice as weird.

"Duncan what are you-" I started but he unexpectedly pinned me against the wall.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted.

"Listen I'm not gonna hurt you." He said.

"And that explains why you violently attacked me!" I shouted.

"Okay fine sit on the couch." Duncan said as he released me and walked me over to the couch.

"You do know I'm going to make a run for it." I said as- a-matter-of –factly.

"I realized that, that's why I locked the front door from the outside."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Well when you get around, you learn stuff." He said casually.

"Okay…so what is it that you so desperately wanted to tell me?" I said a little nervously.

"It's not real Courtney."

"What are you talking about?" I said confusedly.

"This, all of this, the town, the people, all of it, its fake."

"Okay I think someone should lay off the caffeine." I said as I scooted farther from him.

"I'm not crazy, just hear me out: Would you consider your life perfect?"

"Yes, perfectly perfect."

"Okay, was your life before this stressful, no fun, unenjoyable?"

"Yeah…" I said getting a little freaked that he knew so much.

"But one night, you rest your head down to sleep and the moment you wake up, everything's perfect, all of the stress went away, you were still surrounded by familiar things, like your neighbors, your job, but something about your life was just different and carefree."

"How do you…"

"I know this because it happened to me too, I was living in the shittiest motel, I used up every single dollar I've ever earned but one night, I rested my head on my crappy motel pillow and in the morning I woke up and saw a clean room. I felt a soft pillow. I looked out the window and saw a city, one not filled with other thugs and one not filled with stupid upperclassmen but a city that was alive with my kind of people."

I listened intently even though his story was a little shady it was kind of like mine.

"Courtney, I know it may all seem perfect, buts its not all you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that your asleep, this is a dream, and it's all just to cover up the fact that you're not where you rested your head at night and when you wake up you will not be alone."

* * *

**k so tell me what you thought!**


	2. Homemade Pasta

**Thanks for all the reviews on last chappy so heres the next:**

* * *

Courtneys POV:

"Ooookay, I think Ill just be leaving now, so you have fun with, with uh...your interesting ideas." I said hoping to get the hell out of there but unfortunately he stopped me.

"For Gods sake I'm not crazy!" He shouted.

"Maybe you are just a little." I said inching closer to the door.

"Fine if you want to be that way, just leave," He looked down at his feet sadly but I didn't bother to feel bad for him. I took up his offer to leave but when I got to the door I couldn't open it. I tried repeatedly to open the door but it just wouldn't budge. "Ooh wait! You cant leave because I locked the door from the outside, remember?" He said smugly. Great stuck in a house with a crazy delinquent, that's just fan-flippin-tastic.

"Now Courtney please hear me out, is my story REALLY that far-fetched?" He said gently.

"Uh...YEAH!"

"Come on Courtney think about it, is it _really_?" He said almost beggingly.

I pondered on it for a moment and realized his story wasn't _that_ out there. "Okay its not _that _crazy but nonetheless it is still pretty wild."

"Okay I can except that but I promise you I will prove to you that this place is fake, just watch."

"Right..." I said a little creeped out. I expected him to say, 'you can go now' or something like that, but instead he went into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of ingredients that are supplied complimentary by the suburb.

"Come, come, sit sit." He said gesturing to a bar stool that was in front of a kitchen island. I rolled my eyes figuring I probably wouldn't be able to leave here until he was done talking or cooking or whatever.

"Okay so your perfect world as you know it will slowly fall apart, it may not happen right away it could happen in weeks maybe even years but regardless things will definitely change." He said as he started to chop up some tomatoes.

"Like what? What will happen?" I asked...I might as well play along with this because fighting it will only keep me here longer.

"Well first your friends and neighbors will start to malfunction-" He started but I cut him off.

"Malfunction? What?" I said confusedly.

"They might twitch or say weird things like, 'Perfect World, perfect world.' Almost like a robot. But after that comes step two: Small items or trinkets will just vanish." He said as he put some pasta into a large pot and started to boil it. "Step three: Friends malfunctions will get worse."

"How could they get worse?"

"Now they wont react to something that's supposed to be painful or supposed to make them sad, basically their emotions will start to go hay wire." He took his cut up tomatoes and put them into a food processor so now it was mush. He then took the mush and put it into a separate large pot and added spices and other ingredients. Even though I was here by force I couldn't help but admit that the food smelled delicious.

"Mmmm, what are you making?" I said hungrily.

"Oh just some pasta with homemade sauce, just like my grandma used to make."

I looked at him amazed who knew a punk like him could actually be sweet. "Here try some." He said as he took a small sample of the pasta sauce and held it out in front of me.

I looked at it cautiously because good food doesn't change the fact that the guy seemed crazy. But in the end my hunger got the best of me and I just HAD to take a bite. "Oh my god!" I said amazed by the outstanding flavor.

He smiled and laughed a little, "AH yes, my grandma made the best homemade Italian goods." His smile was just stunning.

I just stared in awe as he continued to stir the sauce and drain the pasta. I then realized I was drooling over this, this...juvenileand I immediately stopped my actions. "Uh, so uh, what happens after step three?"

"After step three, hmmm, let me think..." He stopped stirring the sauce and went into deep thought trying to remeber what comes next. "Ah yes, step four: people start to forget who you are and who they, themselves, are. Step five: people slowly disappear and following that bigger objects just fade away. And finally after everything has been stripped from you, you start to see a change of worlds, youll start going from this place to the real world you'll keep flashing in and out of it until you finally wake and see where you've really been all of this time."

Whoa, that was kind of a lot to take in, I really hope he's crazy because what he just described kind sounds like hell. "Uh-"

I started but he cut me off. "Shh, shh, shh, I know its a lot to absorb so for know just eat your pasta and think about all that I've told you. So I did that. We sat there silently eating his amazing pasta and I was just imagining if everything he said was true, would it really be as bad as it sounds or would it just be quick and easy? Apparently I was thinking longer than I thought because when I finally snapped out of my train of thought I saw Duncan sleeping on the couch and I glimpsed out the window and saw pitch black. I headed toward the door and tried to silently leave but then I remebered its still locked from the outside. I didnt want to wake him but then again I didnt want to stay here all day. So I went went to the nearest window and silently opened it. I then quickly and awkwardly clombed out the window and crashed right on to the rose bush that was beneath his window.

"Wow I would land in a bush instead of something soft." I said as I painfully got out of the bush and headed home muddy and hurting. I went down one house to the left and headed up the cobbelstone pathway that lead to my house. Just as I was searching for my keys I saw Bridgette come out of her house with a robe and a face mask. She peeled off the cucumbers that were over her eyes and approached the picket fence that seperated our houses.

"Courtney? What are you doing up so late?" She asked tiredly.

"Oh I was just-"

"Were you at Duncans all night? Oooh why were you there so long? Did you guys hook up?" She asked teasingly.

"No! I DO NOT like Duncan!" I yelled.

"Right, right, sorry I wont make that mistake ever again, must be perfect...must be perfect...must be perfect..." She said while her head repeatedly twitched slightly.

I didnt think much of the twitching but then it dawned on me."Um, Im just going to go shower." I said as I rushed to get inside.

"Okay goodnight!" She shouted as she waved good bye. I watched her walk away through my kitchen window. She looked normal again but then her head starting twitching again and her fingers started to twitch too.

Great, Duncan was right, step one: check, let step two begin.

* * *

**Not crazy about this chappy but dont worry it'll get better and sorry its so short this is probably the shortest chapter ive ever written so next one i promise will be longer.**


	3. Just Drive

Courtney's POV:

I woke up this morning and thought, hey it was night time, maybe Bridgette was tired is all, I shouldn't have listened to Duncan he was just trying to get me all paranoid. Well nice try loser I'm not succumbing to your stupid mind games! I got up out of bed and did all the morning basics: shower, get dressed for work, and makeup. I opened my fridge to grab breakfast but I saw the only things left were week old steak and lumpy pudding...yum. I closed the fridge and looked up at the clock and saw that it was 6 AM I would have plenty of time to stop by the grocery store before work. I grabbed my purse and searched through it to find my car keys, but there was no such luck. I scanned the room and saw my keys on the coffee table. I walked over there and reached down the grab it but just as fingers were about to touch them they disappeared.

"What the-" I started but then it came back to me; _"After that comes step two: Small items or trinkets will just vanish."_ Damn, he's getting my head, they didn't disappear I'm just imagining things. Okay, Ill just ask Bridgette to watch over my house while I get groceries and now a new key. Satisfied with my plan I headed to the door and just as I was reaching for the door knob that disappeared too. Great, now how am I even going to get out of here. I looked reluctantly at the window and then at my outfit. There is no way in hell I'm climbing out the window in my Dolce and Gabbana blazer and pencil skirt. I looked back at the door and sighed in defeat. I opened the window and clumsily climbed out. I plopped hard onto a puddle of mud. I lifted my head out of the mud and just laid there thinking 'great just great!'

I heard someone do a slow and low whistle and that's when I realized my skirt lifted up when I fell therefore exposing my underwear. I quickly got up but then slipped back into the mud. I heard someone laugh and looked over to see Duncan out on his lawn hosing off his hockey sticks. "Didn't know you were the type of gal to go streaking,' He said smugly.

"Shut up, I couldn't find my keys and my door is stuck,"

"Do you at least want a hand?"

"No, I'm completely capable of getting out of here all by myself." I said as I clumsily tried to get out of the mud, unfortunately I failed every time and would end up where I started: with my face planted firmly in the nasty substance. Even though I was drenched in mud I could still hear Duncan laughing hysterically but what I didn't hear is him walk over to help get me out. He lifted me up bridal style and then plopped me onto the grass.

"I told you not to help me." I snapped.

"Well after about your 90th time face planting I figured I'd lend you a hand whether or not you wanted one. C'mon lets hose you off." He said as he led me into his yard. "Careful the waters freezing." He warned.

"Wait this suit is expensive don't hose me off." I saw that he ignored my comment and was about to turn on the water so I headed over to grab the hose from him. But right as I was about to grab the hose from him cold water blasted out of it and was soaking my now useless suit. I don't even think Duncan was trying t o help because even though I was clean he kept hosing me off.

Infuriated by this, I forcefully grabbed the hose from him and started to spray him. Now it was my turn to laugh but I got so caught up in laughing that I didn't notice Duncan come up and try and take back the hose. We kept pulling on until Duncan let go causing us to both fall forward.

"Well Courtney, if you wanted to get this close you could've just asked." He said suggestively.

"What are you-" I started but when I opened my eyes I found that I was on top of him our faces just a few inches apart. "Ew, ew,ew!" I yelped as I quickly got off of him.

"You don't have to pretend we both know you loved it." I started to walk away but then i realized my makeup was probably completely messed up.

"Crap my makeup!" I screeched. I couldn't go back in my house to fix it because of my stupid disappearing door knob and I doubt Duncan had some extra mascara and eyeliner that I could borrow.

"Ha! You look like a raccoon!" He laughed.

"Thanks," I said dryly, even though I should care less about that delinquents opinion his insult still hurt. He noticed I was hurt and he ran up to me to redeem himself.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding, I don't even think you need makeup your an natural babe!" Even though I would have preferred the words pretty or beautiful I was still touched by his attempt.

"You know, I think your nicer than you admit." I said as I walked away.

"Me? Nice? The words Duncan and nice don't even belong in a sentence together."He called out as I headed to my car.

"You just put the words Duncan and nice in a sentence." I turned around and saw him looking me up and down with a smirk of approval.

I finally reached my car and I searched in my purse for my keys but then realized my keys had disappeared this morning. I headed over to Bridgette's house to ask if I could borrow her car but out of the corner of my eye I saw her and Geoff walking through the park. Great, I can't disturb Bridgette because she's with her Mr. Perfect and Leshawna, Dj, and Justin are on the other side of town which leaves...oh crap. I walked back to the house where I had got soaked and reluctantly rang the door bell.

The door opened revealing a shirtless delinquent. "Oh, Courtney I was not expecting company," He said using fake innocence.

Even though I hated his guts I had to admit he was pretty damn fit. "You thought I was just a pretty face? Oh no honey, I also have the body of a god and from the way you're staring I can tell you agree." He said cockily.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Can I...can I borrow your car?" I said almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" He said even though I know he heard me.

"Can I borrow your car?" I said a tiny bit louder.

"I can't hear you!" He said milking up the fact that I needed his help.

"Can I borrow your car?!" I shouted this time.

"Well why did you just say so?" He disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared to toss his car keys to me. "Don't scratch it." He winked.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt your precious little car."

"Good because if you do there will be a major punishment," He said suggestively.

"You are...such a pervert." I said as I rolled my eyes and walked away. I walked up to his parking spot and my jaw dropped. His car was a Ferrarri Enzo, it was red hot and completely badass...no WAY I'm driving in that thing. It looks way to dangerous. I'm not getting myself killed. I walked back up to his house and obnoxiously knocked on the door. He opened the door, still bare-chested and looked at me with annoyance.

"What do you want Miss High and Mighty?"

"I just want to say....oh for Gods sake will you just put a shirt on?!" I yelled getting way too distracted by his sculpted chest.

"Is that what you came to tell me?" He said with a huge, annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"No, what I really wanted to say is I'm not driving in that death trap you call a car!"

"Death trap? More like the most badass car ever!"

"No way am I driving that thing."

"Fine then I'll drive for you." I looked at him confusedly but then realized what he was doing after he picked me up bridal style and reluctantly place me in the passenger seat of his car. I Started to unbuckle the seat belt but he was already in the car and drove away before I could escape.

"So where we going?" He said as the top of the car came off therefore making a convertible.

"The grocery store." I muttered.

"Okay then, hold on tight." He said as he sped off reaching up to 70 mph.

Normally I would be screaming or yelling a bunch of profanities but I was actually enjoying myself. I loved the danger of the ride, the way the wind flowed through my hair and how Duncan still didn't have a shirt on. I was enjoying myself so much that I raised my hands in the air and yelled 'Whoo!' for as long and as loud as I could. I looked over at Duncan and he was smiling, not an annoying smirk, an actual smile.

"You know princess, your pretty hot when your letting loose." He said.

"Yeah well shut up and drive." And just like that he sped even faster, these moments in the car wee like nothing I've ever experienced before. They were so loose and free. No one in this town has given me a feeling like this before. I just wanted to stay in the car and drive forever. Even though my world was already perfect, this moment was 20 times better and at this point even my perfect life seemed like a hassle to get back to. I didn't want to go back to perfection, I liked the flaws that Duncan had, I liked the danger of this situation, I liked imperfection. Sadly though, Duncan pulled into the grocery store parking lot and decided he'd rather wait in the car. I walked into the grocery store and within the first few seconds I was bored.

I wanted to go back to that 'on the edge' feeling that came from driving. I picked up the basics: bread, sandwich meat, canned soup, and some cereal. I grabbed a turkey because I remembered that the towns pick nick would be coming up soon. So then I headed to the kitchen tools section and picked up a big carving knife. I got bored so I started swinging around the carving knife pretending to be Zorro. I turned around and blindly swished his famous 'Z' symbol into the air. I heard someone laughing so I turned around and saw Heather laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"You....you...you!" She tried to stifle through laughter. I started to smile but then I saw a long cut going across her stomach. It started to bleed slightly and I looked at my carving knife and saw a little prick of blood on the tip.

"Oh my god Heather this isn't funny your seriously hurt." This only made her laugh more and I tried to calm her down and convince her to come with me to the hospital but she just kept laughing. I stopped my efforts when I realized this was just the next step: _"Step three: Friends malfunctions will get worse."_ I got up and backed away. I just ran out of the store, I didn't even pay for my food I just ran out of the store and hopped into the Duncan's convertible and told him drive around town. He didn't question he just did it.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

**so far not crazy about this story but i have to add all of the middle fluff before i get to the good part which i cant wait for so please review :)**


	4. Came out to Play

Courtney's POV:

We had been driving aimlessly, just going around and around. I had been quite for the entire ride, and Duncan could tell I was confused and upset. After about 30 minutes Duncan finally broke the silence, "Ok, whats up?"

"Just be a good chauffeur and drive. No talking just drive." I said as the car came to an abrupt halt. "What are you doing? Keep driving." I said threateningly.

"No. I don't get bossed around by anyone, especially by people who refer to me as their chauffeur. Now, your going to tell me whats wrong or I'm going to make you walk home from here." I glimpsed behind us and could see my house from here. Unfortunately, my house was the size of an ant which means it would be a ridiculously long walk home. I bit my lip, I didn't want to admit to him that so far he was right about his little conspiracy but I also didn't want to walk home, especially since today is the day I decided to wear my painfully tall heels.

"Well? Are you going to say something or just sit there?"

"Fine, you want the truth?"

"Yes"

"The truth is...my grandpa just passed away." I blissfully lied as I started fake tears.

"Aw, I'm sorry, c'mon lets take you home." Duncan said as he started to back up. He slowly moved in reverse when suddenly he hit something. I turned around and heard someone on the ground laughing. I quickly got out of the car and saw Trent with a twisted ankle and laughing. Crap! If Duncan see's Trent he'll know I was lying. Trent would be a dead giveaway that I've been experiencing all of the things Duncan told me a few days ago.

"Trent! Stop laughing this isn't funny, your hurt!" I said as I was brought back to the weird Heather incident.

I heard Duncan get up, close the car door and ask,"Hey, whats going on back there?"

I heard him slowly inch closer and closer. What do I do? If he see's Trent he'll be mad at me for not admitting to the fact that he was right about his weird conspiracy. Think, Courtney, think! Okay if getting hurt makes people laugh maybe something funny will make them cry. I started to tickle Trent and just like that he stopped laughing and started to wiggle uncomfortably and started to whimper. It was really freaky but at least he's not laughing anymore. Right on cue Duncan came to the back of the car and saw Trent sitting uncomfortably.

"Oh my God, dude I'm so sorry."

"I think Courtney's the one who should be apologizing because she was-" He started but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Trent I think its best if you don't talk." I nervously said because he almost blew my secret.

"Here, get in the car so I can take you to the hospital." Duncan said as I helped lift Trent into the car.

So the three of us sat squished in a two person car. We were so squished that my foot started to fall asleep. I kept wiggling it around to try and get rid of the tingly feeling until Trent complained which led to me and Trent bickering for no reason.

"Will you two shut up?" Duncan said in annoyance. We both instantly shut up, and waited impatiently for Duncan to arrive at the hospital. After what felt like eternity we finally pulled up into the hospital where I decided to wait in the car.

I started to tap my foot impatiently because I was getting bored just sitting here by myself.I glimpsed at the side mirror and saw Duncan, who by the way was still shirtless, walk out of the hospital. I don't know if it was because I was tired or because of the fact that it was really hot outside but Duncan was walking toward the car in slow motion, and the sun was shining on him in a way that made him look god-like. I sat there staring with my mouth slightly open and drooling. I snapped myself out of it when I realized that I was actually drooling over....him.

I looked to the front of the car and pretended that I didn't notice Duncan get in the car.

"So you want me to drive you home?" I looked at my watch, 4:30pm, well considering I was already 8 hours late for work I might as well just go home.

"Yeah sure." I sighed. I looked out the window the whole time until I drifted into a nap. I slowly blinked my eyes open and felt something warm. I snuggled up to it until I heard it laugh. My eyes shot wide open and I saw Duncan caring me bridal-style up to my houe.

"Put me down!" I commanded.

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying it especially since you were snuggling up to me." He said smugly. I was getting sick of his stupid cocky remarks.

"Just put me down." I commanded.

"Fine. He said as he dropped me without warning and I fell right on my ass.

"Gee, thanks." I said dryly.

"Any time." I was about to reply to his remark when I saw Bridgette walking around confusedly.

"Bridgette!" I called out. She didnt even look in my direction. "Bridgette!" I called out louder. She continued to ignore me. "Bridgette!" I called out at the top of my lungs. She finally looked in my direction. She pointed confusedly at herself and mouthed 'me?'. "Yes you silly!" I called out. She walked over to me and Duncan.

"You look confused, whats up?" I asked casually.

"Wait, do I know you?" She asked.

"Of course we've known each other forever! So how was your day with Geoff?" I asked teasingly.

"Who's Geoff?" She asked, I thought she might be joking, but when I looked at her I saw genuine confusion.

"You dont know who Geoff is?" She nodded. "How do you not remem-" I stopped my words and chocked on the end of the sentence. _Step four: people start to forget who you are and who they, themselves, are._

I looked petrified in Duncans direction.

He looked down at me with such resentment and such disapproval I felt like trash. He stormed off.

"Duncan wait!" I called out. He didnt look back, he just kept walking. I ran up to him and got a hold of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked angrily.

"Because I didnt want you to be right." I squeaked now realizing that my reason of secrecy was very stupid.

"You didn't want me to be right? You didn't want me to be right!" He repeated as he paced around. He stopped pacing and gently took hold of my arms. "Courtney its not about being right or wrong, its about me helping you through this."

"Well I dont need help!" I yelled back.

"Yes you do, I refused help and look where I am! I'm stuck here! I can't leave this stupid place! You have a chance of getting out of this fake world, I don't, I've been here too long, there's no chance for me but theres still hope for you." He said as he looked me dead in the eye.

"I can get out of here without your help!" I yelled. "I didnt need help getting my job, or my house, so I dont need help with this."

"Why wont you let anyone in, Courtney?" He asked with exhaustion in his voice.

"Because I dont need anyone!" I yelled as I broke down. I started crying, I dont know how he did it but he got me to tears. No one has ever gotten me to cry in front of anyone. I usually just cried to myself. He amazed me, he truly amazed me. I sat on the grass and continued to cry. He sat down next to me and hugged me gently.

"You dont have to be so brave." He said tenderly.

"Yes I do." I said as I looked up at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes and we just looked at each other.

"You don't have to be so nice." I said.

"Yes I do." And with that I leaned over until I was laying on top of him. I closed my eyes and kissed him. We just laid in the middle of the park, and stayed close until the sun fell and the stars came out to play.

* * *

**Aw this chappy ended on a nice note, but will things stay perfect? I can straight up tell you the answer to that question is no but what I can't tell you is what things are to come. Review!**


	5. In a Flash

**I always feel like I should put an A/N up here but I have no idea what to say, oh! one thing is sorry for not updating in a little bit, I'm just busy with end of the year testing and other boring stuff, anyway lets continue to story:**

* * *

Courtney's POV:

"Hmmmm," I hummed contently as I snuggled up to my warm pillow. I hugged my pillow to the point of suffocating it and I started to drift back to sleep.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me?" A voice said, my eyes shot open and I saw that not only was I not in my room, but I was also snuggling up to Duncan instead of my pillow. I looked around and I saw we were in the park, how we got there, I don't remember but all I knew was I was way too close to Duncan. I quickly let go of my grip on Duncan and hurried to get off of him.

"Morning, sunshine." He said.

"You, were cuddling me!"

"I was calmly lying on my back, YOU were cuddling up to me."

"You are such an ogre!"

"I've been called worse."

"Ugh!" And with that I turned to storm off.

"What are you so mad about; you were the one that kissed me!" Duncan called out.

"What are you-" I stopped and remembered, he was right...I hate not being right. I was the one who kissed him first. It's bad enough that he was right but what's even worse is that I actually enjoyed the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm, its taking a lot to stop myself from just jumping on him and making out. I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were so stunning; I could see the dazzling teal color all the way from where I was standing.

We didn't say anything we just looked at each other, carefully studying each other.

"You want me." He said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You," He pointed at me. "Want. Me." He said now pointing at himself.

"No I don't!"I objected.

"Oh please, its written all over your face, the way your legs are stiffly standing next to each other, the way your twiddling with your thumbs, how you're not sure of what to do with your arms so their awkwardly resting on your sides, and the how you're so anxious to be near me your biting your lip, it couldn't be any more obvious."

I took a quick look at myself: Stiff legs? Yep. Twiddling with thumbs? Yep. Awkward Arms? Yep. Biting lip? Yep. I was about to protest but one genius thought crossed my mind: Screw it, I have feelings for that crazy delinquent!

Duncan was still sitting on the ground, he was wearing a "I'm right" smirk, but for once I didn't care that I was wrong, I liked being wrong, hell, I loved it. Duncan stood up and looked at me confused because I hadn't denied my feelings for him, or that I yelled some insulting name at him.

I ran over to him, and he flinched because he probably expected me to kick him or inflict some sort of pain. But instead of doing what I would've normally done, which would be kick him where the sun don't shine, I ran to him and hugged him, as tightly as I possibly could. He stopped flinching and unsurely started to put his hands around me. After he eased into what was happening he brought me closer and he held me tighter. He was so warm and his being in his arms was just the most amazing thing.

After a little bit, thunder could be heard and cold drops of rain started to fall on my head. I looked up at the sky and saw clouds starting to form; it's never rained in Poshly Heights. There's never even been a cloud in the sky before. It was always perfectly sunny, at just the right temperature. Rain was an imperfection, and nothing was imperfect in this town. A rain drop hit my nose and I laughed, I forgot how good rain felt. I snuggled my face back into Duncan's chest but he lifted my chin and gazed at me with those mesmerizing teal eyes.

He hoisted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and now he was the one looking up at me. I cupped his face in my hands and we kissed, it was just like the scene from the movie the Notebook, except better. The rain started to come on harder, but we didn't care. We just stayed in the perfection of the moment. After a little bit we started shivering and Duncan had started to sneeze. I laughed, "How about we go inside before we get sick."

"There's Courtney for you, always concerned about health."

"Shut up." He carried me bridal style to my house, I reached for the door knob and tried to twist it. It didn't move in even the slightest, "Oh crap! I forgot my door is still messed up."

"No problem." Duncan said as he backed up and proceeded to kick my door down.

"Duncan!" I hit his chest, which was surprisingly firm.

"What?" He said defensively.

"Uh...my door!"

"Oh come on, Princess; for once choose passion over responsibility."

I sighed, "Fine...I guess you're right, which I don't like."

"You know you love it."

"Right, as if." Duncan smirked and carried me upstairs to my room. He laid me on the bed and kissed me gently. I laid on my back as he laid next to me on his stomach. He twirled my hair and gave me light kisses on my jaw. His kisses trailed from my jaw up until he gave me a light kiss on the lips. He kissed me again and again until our kiss became deep and passionate, even though there was loud rain and thunder the night was just perfect.

I woke up in the morning and Duncan's arms were wrapped around me. I looked up at him and kissed his nose lightly, I slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake him up. I opened the window and gasped. I heard Duncan shift around and he slowly opened his eyes," Mmmmmmmm, whats going on?" He said hazily.

"Look," I said pointing out the window. Duncan got out from under the covers and walked over to where I was. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

He glimpsed out the window and put his arms around my waist, "This is just the last step, Court." _Step five: people slowly disappear and following that bigger objects just fade away. _Outside the window was bare gray. The houses collapsed, the sky was gray, the streets were barren and thick fog engulfed the sky. I turned around to hug Duncan but he was gone.

"Duncan?" I asked worriedly. "If this is a joke it's not funny." I looked around the room and then around the house and he wasn't anywhere. I walked out onto the street and called out his name, but not a soul could be heard. For a brief second I saw something flash before my eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. I shrugged it off, but then it happened again, except this time the flash was longer.

I couldn't make out what it was, but I could see it better than I could last time. Again something flashed, this time I could see it was a room, but then I was returned to the dark, empty street. This happened continually, the flashes slowly got longer, I was confused until I finally figured out what was going on: _And finally after everything has been stripped from you, you start to see a change of worlds, you'll start going from this place to the real world you'll keep flashing in and out of it until you finally wake and see where you've really been all of this time._

Eventually the flash got long enough that I could walk and interact into the room. It was an operating room, I was lying on the hospital bed and many different cords were attached to me. I heard the steady beat of the heart rate monitor that was next to my bed. I ripped off the cords and walked around the room. Everything was dark blue and there was a single, flickering light bulb hanging from a thin cord on the ceiling.

I looked down and saw I was wearing a hospital robe. I ventured around the room and peeked out to look in the hallway. The hallway led both right and left, both hallways were pitch black at the end. I decided to do the most idiotic thing, and turned left and walked down the pitch black hallway.

After a little bit the hallway was slightly lit by barely-there lights on the ceiling. I saw many different rooms and I peered into the window of one of the rooms, there was a young boy, lying on the hospital bed, he was wearing the same thing as me, except he was obviously unconscious, he looked exhausted, I wondered if he was in his 'perfect world'.

I felt bad for him, I wondered if he had someone to help him escape his supposedly perfect world. I kept thinking about that until I started hearing voices, "Hey! She's gone! We have to find her! Go, go, go!"

Crap! I'm guessing I'm the 'she' that their looking for, I started running down the hall, when I realized Duncan was still here. I had to save him. I continued to run down the hallway, looking through the windows of different operating rooms as I went.

"Hey! I hear her, come on!" I heard them getting closer. At the end of the hallway I saw a giant glass window, I squinted my eyes to see who was in that room. As I got closer I saw Duncan sleeping restlessly on the hospital bed. I ran even faster, but as I was running I heard the people chasing me get painfully close. I felt a sharp pinch, but I didn't think much of it, I kept running and running, and just as I was getting close to Duncan's operating room, the hallway started to disappear, and it was getting replaced with white picket fences and perfectly green lawns.

"No! No! Duncan! No!" I yelled as I saw the real world fading away and the fake world starting to take over. I approached the door to Duncan's room. I quickly turned the knob but when I opened the door I saw Poshley Heights. I felt something on my arm and I saw a syringe stuck in my arm. "No, no, no, no." I said as I realized the sharp pinch I had felt was them giving me a shot of sedatives. I was asleep again and I have no idea when I'll wake up again.

I saw Bridgette walking up to her house, and her hands were full of groceries, "Hey Court, could you help me with this?" She asked as she struggled to get out her keys.

"No..." I said almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I said **no** you stupid, fake, piece of sick imagination! Go away!" I screeched at her.

I slammed my door, and I saw that my door knob had reappeared. I opened and closed the door continually opening it just so I could slam it closed.

* * *

**Aw poor Courtney she was so close, what will happen next? Find out next week or two weeks from now! I would update sooner but I'm really busy, dont forget to review! Its the nicest thing you could possibly do!**


	6. Lire, s'il vous plait

**IMPORTANTO PLEASE READ! Please?**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've just been busy with...eh I can't lie I havent been busy at all I just...I hate to do this to anyone reading this story but I have NO idea **

**what to do with this story, complete and utter writers block. I tried writing the next chapter at least 10 times but nothing seems to work,I'll start a little bit of it but I dont know where **

**to go after that. This is where you wonderful fanfictioners come in, if any of you guys have any ideas of how I could continue the story that would help millions, of course I'd give credit **

**cuz I'm 100% dedicated to giving credit! I'd hate to end this story with a really cliche;_ They both tried to see each other again, but they couldnt, they never saw each other again, _**

**_blah blah blah cry cry sad sad. _I have a couple of other fanfics to keep up with and I'm not as invested in this story as I used to be so I'll leave this story open for ideas until **

**November 9th  I'll try really hard to come up with ideas as well but I honestly can't think of a single thing to do so...oh! On the bright side when I uploaded a document so I could type **

**this A/N I clicked on a random document to upload and guess what document I clicked on? The first chapter of Mental, :O exciting right? Yeah not really but I'm taking it as a sign! **

***Fingers crossed* Thanks for reading this and the story, means a lot!**

**And sorry for titling this chapter in french, I just had to get your attention somehow!  
**


	7. Wish

**Sorry for not updating in awhile I had major writers block!**

**

* * *

**

She looked out of her bedroom window and stared distastefully at the perfect and serene qualities of Poshly Heights. The green grass, the light breeze all of the things that used to comfort her now disgusted her. She missed Duncan, she wished he would somehow appear and comfort her, tell her that they would escape this stupid place.

She glanced down at the walkway of Bridgette's house and saw Geoff smile and wave sweetly as he approached Bridgette's house. In return Courtney made a face and limply waved back. She walked away from the window and paced around the room wondering what on earth she was supposed to do next.

All of the progress she had made, it was all lost. She would have to start from the very first step. The sad thing, however, was that she had no idea what the first step was. When Duncan was here, he told her what she should expect, what would happen next, he was her rock. But now she had nothing. In the middle of her thought process she realized that maybe, just maybe, Duncan might still be here and he might just be at his house resting.

At this thought she rushed downstairs, across her yard and she hopped the white picket fence that separated her house from his. She tripped on a rock that was on his lawn and cursed as she scrambled back up. She pounded on his door, breathing heavily and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw the door start to open. But that smile didn't last very long for when the door opened all the way she saw some random, although very hot, new neighbor.

"Hola, beautiful." He said as he picked up Courtney's hand and kissed it lightly. "My name is Alejandro."

"Courtney." She said distastefully as she ripped her hand from his clutches. "Is Duncan home?"

"Who is Duncan?"

Courtney sighed heavily, "Never mind. I guess he moved." She turned to walk away but Alejandro grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, wait, wait leaving so soon? Why don't you show me around the town or something." He suggested flirtatiously.

"I would, but to be honest I have no interest in you what so ever." Courtney said agitatedly.

"Ouch, well señorita if you change your mind I'll be right here." He winked.

"Yeah, whatever." Courtney said as she turned away.

"Wait! Señorita! I know you said you're not interested in me, but you sound so down, is everything alright? This place is perfect, isn't it?" He twitched as he got around to the 'perfect' part.

Courtney eyed him suspiciously. Maybe he was a malfunctioning or something. "I'm fine really, just...this place...perfection gets annoying after awhile, you know? It's like just for once it'd be nice if it snowed or the people here weren't always so damn polite." Courtney was shocked at her own words. Her, the C.I.T, actually wanted things to be _im_perfect, this place really WAS getting to her.

She glanced at Alejandro and saw that he seemed to be intensely absorbing what she said. "Hey Alejandro." She waved a hand in his face but he still didn't move. "Yoo-hoo! Anyone there?" She said as she tried to get his attention. She leaned in closer to him and saw a bright flash in his eye. She squinted as she leaned in even closer and stared directly in his eye. She could see numbers and letters moving quickly around his eye, as if she cracked some code and all of the information was spilling out or as if a long equation was being written. "What the fu-"

Before she could finish Alejandro snapped out his bizarre trance-like state and said, "That's interesting Courtney, I think you have a good point."

"Good point about what?"

"That there is such a thing as 'too perfect'" Normally, the neighbors here would flash a huge smile after agreeing with her but he didn't, his face stayed solemn.

"Right...well I'm going to go home. Bye, Al." Courtney said as she backed away slowly and waved lightly.

But before she could leave he had a sudden outburst and angrily asked, "What did you say?"

"Umm...bye Al?"

"Don't call me Al. Ever." He said fiercely.

"Sorry, Al...ejandro." She said as she stared at him curiously, no one in this town has ever acted out in such a way. With such pure, raw, anger, it was highly intriguing.

He snapped back to happy and smiled radiantly, "It's okay Courtney! Have a good day!"

"Bye," She waited until he closed the door to add, "Al." While she walked away from his house she smiled to herself, "I think I just found my first step."

If she could get Al to crack maybe, just maybe she'd be closer to finding an escape. She walked to her house and as she approached the front door she felt something light and cold fall on her nose. She looked up and saw that instantly the sky was foggy and it was...raining? Hailing? She held out her hand and saw a small white speck melt in her palm. It was snowing.

She was confused until she remembered her exact words to Alejandro, _"I'm fine really, just...this place...perfection gets annoying after awhile, you know? It's like just for once it'd be nice if it snowed or the people here weren't always so damn polite."_

"You know, if you _give _me what I want that won't make me happy!" She shouted out loud. And as if something heard her wishes it stopped snowing and the sky cleared, leaving a radiant sun to shine down. "Ugh!"

She stormed toward her house and entered half-way but she stopped once she heard loud shouting and saw Geoff tumble out of Bridgette house. He looked furious and as he bent over to pick up his hat, for reasons Courtney will never understand, she asked, "Geoff, what happened?"

He turned and shot her a dirty glare, "Mind your own business, Court."He stomped away and Courtney became sad. Not because of the way he yelled at her, but because this place was adjusting to what she wanted. If this place fixed itself to suit whatever she wanted, it would be impossible to escape.

If she wanted snow, she would get it. If she wanted people to malfunction, they would. If she wanted this place to be less perfect, it would be. If she wanted escape...she could get it.

The thought flooded her with joy and she raced upstairs to her room. She slammed the door, turned off the lights, lit a single candle and wished for it to be night time. Slowly, the sun set and the moon glistened in the dark sky. She closed her eyes super tight and held the candle close to her face, "I wish for a real wishing star."

She ran over to her window and watched as a bright light passed through the sky. She rapidly shut her eyes and said, "I wish I was free."

* * *

**Sorry the storyline is kind of rushed I was just really stuck on what to do, if anyone has any ideas I'll gladly credit you on them, please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Dear Diary

**Thanks to ribbonfly for giving me some ideas!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and carefully peered around. Nothing. Same old same old. I chucked the candle I was holding out the window and decided since all else failed theres only one thing left for me to do: throw a hissy fit.

"What the hell!" I screamed. I closed my eyes and started to punch and kick around at random, just because I'm pissed. At first I hit nothing but suddenly my foot pounded against something that was rock hard. "Ow!" I shrieked. I opened my eyes and saw a cement wall. I turned around and saw a crowd of people that smothered me and next thing I knew I was back in my room in Poshly Heights.

"What the HELL just happened?" I scanned around the room, nothing _seemed_ to be out of the ordinary...that was when I spotted the key. A key I have never seen before. It was lying on top of my dresser. I walked over to it and picked it up curiously. I examined it and felt it's edges.

It wasn't any strange bizarre key, it was just like any other key. A round top with a thin base with lots of different edges. I wonder what it opens. It was a small key so I went around the house and tried all different lockets, jewelry boxes, and other small containers with locks. After that I tried all of the doors in my house, the key was way too small for any of that. After rummaging around the whole house I tried to think of all of the things that a key opens.

Jewelry boxes, doors, lockers, car doors...diaries. I've only written in one diary ever. It was my dream diary. I recorded every wonderful, confusing, and horrific dream I ever experienced. I stopped after junior year in high school because my mom told me dairies were for "toddlers and girls that aspire to be princesses".

If only I could remember where I put that. Maybe I threw it out...no, I didn't throw it out, it meant too much to me at the time. Hmmmm, oh wait! I tucked it at the bottom of the trunk where I put all of my keep sakes. Now if only I could remember where the trunk was...probably in the basement.

I trudged down stairs and saw the trunk in the middle of the room. I never put that trunk there. I would never put something recklessly in the middle of the room, its' too unorganized. If I didn't put it there then who di- out of nowhere strong arms wrapped tightly around my throat. I started to cough and grasp for air.

I fought back, if I could just get whoever was strangling me against a wall then I could really cause some damage. I was getting light headed so I desperately tried to push him backward with an awkward thumping motion. I finally felt him thud against the wall and I instantly went into self defense mode. I elbowed and kicked until he finally let go. I faced my opponent and saw it was Alejandro.

"What are you doing here?"

He wiped off a bit of blood that was forming from his mouth. "Trying to stop you from getting to your diary." He said in a raspy voice.

"Why? I'm fighting for freedom, you may not know this but your stuck in a dream world and-"

He loudly coughed and cleared his throat, "I know this is a fucking dream world, dumbass." He spat in response.

"Then why are you stopping me? Don't you want your freedom too?"

"I'm a computer program, I don't need freedom, outside of this dream world I don't exist. In the real world I'm just a CD-ROM that you can download, a lifeless, electronic being. Without this dream world I'm nothing."

"If you become nothing then I'm sure you won't mind if I shut you down." I sprinted toward the trunk and opened it quickly. I dug around and when I finally found the diary, Alejandro grabbed my legs and dragged me away. I looked back and I kicked him right in the face. I rushed back over to the trunk and pulled out the diary.

I fumbled to get the key to fit in the lock, but Alejandro grabbed my hair and roughly pulled at the roots. "Ahhh!" I stood up and we sent endless punches and kicks to each other. It seemed to go on forever.

"Give up, I'm a program, I can't be defeated."

"Yeah but this is my dream world. And in my dreams I never lose." I said as I sent a massive punch square to his jaw. He was sent flying back and I reached for the key and calmly unlocked the dairy. I opened up the booklet and instantly a bright light came from the pages. I looked away and I saw Alejandro rushing over to try and stop me. I watched the bright light spread around the room and I closed my eyes and let it engulf me.

When I opened my eyes I saw a room full of people. Staring at me in complete shock. They started to whisper and some frantically wrote on their note pads.

Before I could say anything I saw one doctor in the corner aiming a tranquilizer gun at me. I quickly rolled off the bed just as the anesthetic shot landed right where my head used to be. I sprang for the first and only exit in the room.

I dashed down the dark corridors I saw once before and ran with all of the energy I had left in me. Run, run, run. Don't stop, go until you collapse. I briefly turned around to see if anyone was chasing me, but surprisingly there was no one. I slowed down to a stop. Why isn't anybody chasing me? Last time I was here, people were hunting me down like I was bait.

I stood there, very suspicious of their motives. "Hello all." Chimed a eery voice from the speaker system. "And by all, I mean a specific brunette who just doesn't want to stay in her sleep cell. But don't worry, you won't have to stay in that dingy sleep mode anymore...we have better things planned for you."

The way it said "you" sent chills down my spine, and really made me wonder, where _am_ I and what did I get myself into?

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing, but I hoped you liked it and please review! And if anybody has any suggestions for the story please share them!  
**


End file.
